


The fire is coming (I think we should run)

by Genisyne (Genimii)



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Accents, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Humor, Eating Disorders, F/M, Griggs is a dick, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Obsessive Behavior, Physical Abuse, Post-Movie(s), Slow Build, Squad Family Feels, Swearing, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genimii/pseuds/Genisyne
Summary: She thought she had signed up for an innocent enough career; watching shipments in the swamps of Louisiana. She gets assigned to some cargo that is altogether more alive and dangerous. One in particular has an Australian accent, anger issues and a love of pink unicorns.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this story is taken from the song Run by Daughter. I highly recommend giving it a listen!

She doesn’t know how it happened. She thought she had signed up for an innocent enough career. She definitely knew it was in Louisiana… _somewhere_. That she would be participating in surveillance of… _something_. It had sounded very technical and confusing, using a variety of complicated jargon. The crude man giving her a hefty pile of paperwork had boiled the _something_ down to the simple words cargo, tools… _instruments,_ making it seem like it was a relatively _easy_ job. She only had to sign a _single_ page. But one page was enough. She’d seen it as a tempting _apple_ , not seeing it for what it really was, what it would quickly become; _Hell_. She had made a deal with the _devil_.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

The man who had introduced himself with a smirk, Captain Griggs, spread his arms wide, theatrically gesturing at the drab locker room they were currently standing in, loudly proclaiming, “Welcome to Belle Reeve Security! I know it ain’t much to look at but just for you, I’ll give ya a tour.” He playfully winked at her, before turning and attempting to pry open an ancient locker.

She stared uneasily at the rusting cabinets, the puddles of sludge on the floor, the flickering lights overhead and what she was pretty sure was a rotting rat in the corner. ‘Ain’t much to look at’ was the understatement of the year. What did the rest of this _hellhole_ look like? She didn’t even want to _imagine_.

Suddenly the Captain was obnoxiously snapping his fingers in front of her face as he drawled out a question, “What d’ya say, Kat? Mind if I call you Kat? I mean, I already had the tag ‘specially made to say that so I guess you’ll just have to get used to it.” He seemed to plow ahead at light-speed, mindlessly rambling in a casual way that suggested no one had ever thought to interrupt him.

During his loud chattering, she had noticed him pulling out two vests, both with numbers and letters across the front. She looked at him nervously, picking only one of the many questions that had been building since she’d first arrived, confusedly asking, “Sir-I mean, Captain Griggs, just out of innocent curiosity…” He stared at her in mild exasperation, breathing an annoyed huff of air through his nose, impatiently saying, “Yeah?”

She glanced down apprehensively as he shoved the article of armored clothing into her hands, blurting out the panicked question, unable to hide the tremor of fear in her voice, “Why-why do I need a _vest_?” An undignified giggle burst out of him before turning into a full-on roar of laughter, slapping his thighs for a whole minute before he stopped, wiping away his tears of mirth. She stared at him, startled by his reaction, eyes now wide with pure unadulterated confusion, surprise and _terror_. Was he _insane_?

He mockingly pinched her cheeks before sweetly saying, “Aww, you’re so _cute_! Like a little _rabbit_ or somethin’.” The man sobered up slightly, shaking his head as he derisively stated, “You don’t have a _damn_ clue do you?” He began rubbing his hands together gleefully as if it was _Christmas_ , eyes gleaming with a not so innocent excitement, eagerly grinning at her. “Man, this is gonna be _good_.”

Griggs leaned over, seeing she was taking too long for his tastes, plucking the vest from her numb fingers and expertly sliding it on her slim frame, staring a little too long at her chest before tightening the straps on the sides. What was _in_ this so-called security facility? It wouldn’t be _dangerous_ , right? But then why have all this _gear_? He rolled his eyes as she began to tremble, waving his hands dismissively, casually saying, “It’s purely precautionary, of _course_.”

The Captain slapped his forehead, seeming to remember something and suddenly a heavy black object was being shoved on her head, straps quickly pulled taut against her chin. He let out a huff of laughter, grinning as if there was some sort of inside joke, slyly muttering, “Heh almost _forgot_.” He rapped a knuckle against the padded swat-style headgear, proudly appraising her as he matter-of-factly stated. “Helmet to protect ya’ noggin.”

Griggs moved in so close she could smell the pungent stink of _beer_ on his breath and she tried not to wrinkle her nose from the horrendous smell. Who _drank_ on the job?! She was so distracted by the stench that she didn’t notice him _touching_ her. This man was a world-class _creep_. She shuddered as he stroked her cheek, wickedly eyeing her as he smugly smirked, sarcastically saying, “Wouldn’t wanna damage that purty face of yours, would we?”

He nodded, turning to the double doors in front of him, clapping his hands together before loudly declaring, “No time ta’ waste, daylights burnin’ and we gotta lot to do!”  He spun dramatically, beckoning her to join him in front of the entrance, saying in a sing-song voice, “Don’t want our _wonderful_ _guests_ to _wait_ …” He saw her furrowed expression, mouth parting to ask a question and quickly wagged his finger in front of her lips, scolding her like she was a child. “Nah-ah!” He slowly cracked his neck before reaching out, pushing the doors open in one smooth motion, haughtily proclaiming, “Just watch the _king_ do his _work_.”

As the gates swung open with a loud screech, the pair was assaulted by a cacophony of sounds; rowdy yelling, crude catcalls, even senseless screaming. It was coming from behind the bars surrounding them on both sides; from the mouths of _prisoners_. This wasn’t watching tools, this was watching _people_. She stared dazedly at the filthy individuals clustered in _cages_ before Captain Griggs leaned in, whispering into her ear teasingly, “Don’t look at ‘em, sweetie. Drives the loonies even _crazier_ , know what I mean?”

He took her by the arm, dragging her down the hallway, beginning to loudly recite a memorized quote to drown out the wild noise. “To open their eyes, and ta turn ‘em from darkness to light, and from tha’ power of Satan to God, that they may receive forgiveness of sins, and inheritance among them which are sanctified by faith that is in me.” She looked at him, mouth dropping open in disbelief before she managed to splutter out, “You read the _Bible_?!” He chortled, proudly puffing his chest out, shrewdly saying, “Nah. Only Acts 26:18. S’my motto.” Who took quotes from the Bible if they didn’t even _read_ it? This man truly was _crazy_.

They finally managed to make it to the end of the hallway, stopping at another gate and waiting for the guard posted there to let them through. Griggs nodded at the man, acknowledging him with a cursory greeting, jauntily saying, “Nice morning, huh, Bob?” The man sighed, looking infinitely tired, wearily responding, “You could say that…Got a new one?” The Captain nodded, impatiently gesturing for the other guard to open the door as he firmly stated, “Gonna show her the place.”

The man paused halfway through his task in surprise, trying poorly to disguise the horrified shock spreading across his face, exclaiming, “ _All of it_? Even… _them_ , Captain?” He grinned gleefully, seemingly enjoying the guard’s reaction as he clapped her on the shoulder, delightedly announcing, “Yep! That’s her _assignment_.” Bob mumbled something under his breath as he slid the gate the rest of the way, muffled words sounding suspiciously like, “ _God help her_.”

They entered a larger space, sunlight illuminating the middle of the room revealing a solitary cell with a fence around it. As her and Griggs got closer she noticed that there was no one inside. She carefully pointed at it, beginning to slow her pace as she asked, “Why is this one empty?” He turned, eyes darkening slightly, a shadowy grin forming as he breezily said, “Oh, it won’t stay that way for _long_ …”

She fully stopped, peering in at the messy rags hanging from the ceiling and the espresso machine in the corner, uncertainly inquiring, “Who…Who was in it?” He sighed, beginning to talk over his shoulder, animatedly waving his hands while he spoke. “Man, you sure are full of questions, aren’t ya? Her name’s Harley Quinn and she’s a real fruit loop. I mean she’s smokin’ _hot_ but still: _insane_. Her boyfriend is just as crazy. Damn Joker busted a hole in my home and took her.”

She listened, freezing with alarm at the names, not even listening as he tried to reassure her. The Joker’s home territory was where she had lived; Gotham City. He was a frequent guest in the news; mentioned in the chaotic robberies, assaults, and bombings that he inflicted on the rich and poor alike. Griggs patted her on the arm, unaware of her internal musings as he arrogantly asserted, “But don’t worry. ’m sure we’ll find her _soon_.”

He grins, a slight skip in his step when he delightedly announces, “Now, onto tha’ first player of our merry little group.” He gestures for her to walk up a dingy flight of stairs, smiling innocently at her as he says, “Ladies first.” She can feel his eyes on her, staring at her backside, so she timidly tugs on the back of her vest, uncomfortably trying to hide herself from his perverted gaze. When they get to the top of the landing he leers at her before pushing ahead and stopping at a nondescript cell, rapping unceremoniously to get the prisoner’s attention.

 “I want to introduce ya to—At this point she bravely interrupts the obnoxious man, not wanting him to royally screw her name up. Plus, she wasn’t _mute_. She firmly greets the black man who was gazing out at her from a square slot, warmly saying, “Kate Avery. Nice to meet you.” Dark eyes warily watched, looking her thin frame up and down, intensely scrutinizing her for a moment. After a few seconds it seemed she’d passed his judgement because his eyes softened slightly and his mouth twitched into a small smile. “…Likewise.”

Kate stuck her hand through the panel, putting it in front of his face for him to clasp but he shook his head, gently batting her hand away as he firmly stated, “Nah. Don’t do handshakes.” She stared at him, confused and a little worried that she had already _offended_ the man, uncertainly shifting her feet. Luckily he began to slowly raise a clenched fist, offering his knuckles to her, moving his eyebrows upwards expectantly, calmly asking, “Cool?” She returned his smile, bumping her pale fist with his, echoing the phrase back to him. “Cool.”

Griggs sighed, rolling his eyes in annoyance, rudely interrupting their exchange as he loudly snapped. “You done?” He cleared his throat, gesturing with his gun to the man in front of her, introducing him with a derisive sneer. “Now, this here is Floyd Lawton. A trained assassin who’s murdered dozen’s, if not _hundreds_.” Lawton glared at him, pointing a finger as he smoothly retorted, “It’s Deadshot to you, _asshole_.”

The Captain smirked, mockingly asking, “So _Deadshit_ , what have you done recently? _Killed_ anyone?” The other man didn’t rise to the bait, instead leaning against the door, a hint of pride seeping in as he casually stated, “Nope. I just saved the world. Taught my daughter math. What ‘bout you?” Griggs eyes darkened dangerously and he scoffed at him, voice lowering with sinister intent, snarling out, “I’m about to hand out some corporal punishment.” Lawton lifted his fisted hands, pressing his nonchalant face closer against the slot, coolly stating, “Yeah? Show me what you _got_.”

He whipped the door open with no warning, viciously slamming Deadshot in the stomach with the end of his gun before dragging him down the corridor, wordlessly jerking his head for her to follow. He dropped him into a chair, quickly strapping him in when a few other guards began showing up, throwing insults at Lawton. She incredulously watched the scene that was playing out in front of her. Was this really _happening_? What, for being slightly _cocky_? This was _ridiculous_. It didn’t make any _sense_ at all.

There wasn’t anything she could _do_ as they encouraged the Captain, who was methodically beating him; brutally smashing his face, chest, stomach, anything he could reach. She winced as she heard audible cracks filling the room, bones definitely breaking, but he didn’t even scream, just letting out low grunts of pain. She stared down at him, expression twisting with sorrow and pity, hands tightening into fists. This wasn’t _fair_. How could they do _this_?

Suddenly Griggs turned, holding the weapon out to her, teasingly saying, “Come on, just give him a little love tap.” She nervously stared back at Lawton, tears filling her eyes when he softly nodded at her as if telling her it was _okay_. To _hurt_ him. She wouldn’t _ever_ do that. It was _inhumane_ and _cruel_.

She quietly shook her head, hoping they would _stop_ but the Captain just groaned in annoyance, disdainfully asking, “Being a _pussy_ , huh? You wanna do the honors, Dixon?” She looked on with horror when a gaunt looking guard stepped forward, gleefully saying, “With _pleasure_ , Captain.” The man slammed the stick into his stomach _hard_ , Lawton curling inwards from the force of it, Griggs excitedly crowing out, “Home-run!”

She had to _do_ _something_ , she couldn’t just _stand_ here. She desperately ran up to him, blurting out a hurried response, practically begging, “ _Stop_ , please! Captain, _please_ …” He raised his eyebrows in surprise before unwillingly waving his hand at the group to leave, sighing as he grudgingly ordered, “ _Fine_. Looks like enough, for _now_. Take him away.”

Dixon grumbled, smile instantly dropping from his face as he irritably dropped the weapon, harshly wrenching the straps loose on the chair. The guards began to roughly drag Deadshot away and he lifted his head, giving her a small smile through the bloody mess that was his face. Kate tried to return the expression but she was pretty sure it came out looking more like a pained grimace. She felt _dirty_ ; guilt rubbing into her like soot and sand, getting into all the nooks and crannies.

She fidgeted anxiously, lowering her head as the Captain fixed her with an irritated glower, petulantly asking, “Got somethin’ to say, _Kat_?” She sucked in an anxious breath, staring uneasily up at him as she firmly said, “…I…I _quit_.” He smiled, seemingly pleased at her response, impishly refusing her request. “Thought you’d say that. No can do, Amigo.” She stared at him in shock, unable to think of anything to say except to correct him, retorting, “It’s Amiga.”

He waved his hand in annoyance, pointing up at his baseball cap as he impatiently stated, “ _Whatever_. Look, you see this.” She gazed at the patch on the front of his hat, furiously scowling at it as she saw what it said. The square of fabric was decorated with the image of a grim reaper figure, trapped behind bars, letters above and below it proclaiming, ‘Til death do us part.’ He began to walk away, mockingly saying, “If you can _read_ , it means _exactly_ what it _says_.”

She jogged up to him, trying frantically to protest, because this had to be a _joke_ , right? “But—you know that _paper_ you signed?” He had turned around, swiftly cutting her off as he asked her a rhetorical question. Her stomach dropped with sickening dread and she knew that whatever he said next wouldn’t be _good_.  He leaned over, intensely staring at her as he poked her emphatically in the chest, possessively murmuring, “It basically means that _I own you_.” He spread his arms wide, gesturing at the whole prison, loudly declaring, “So you better get used to this sweetheart. ‘Cause you ain’t going _anywhere_.”

As he began to walk down the hallway, Kate stood frozen with shock before shaking herself out of her dazed horror, sticking out her middle finger in anger and frustration. _Screw you_. The despised man rounded the corner, shouting out, “Hey, don’t get lazy! We gotta meet the ‘croc.”

‘ _Croc_? As in _Crocodile_? What was this _place_? She wasn’t sure anymore if it was actually a prison. Truthfully it could probably be considered an insane asylum, a circus, possibly even _Hell_. Maybe, all of the above?

She hurriedly quickened her pace, catching up to the Captain and a group of guards who were clustered around a manhole cover, all of their guns trained intently on the entrance to the sewer. She raised her eyebrows, waiting for someone to _explain_ what was going _on_ but they were all focused on carefully lifting the cover off the hole, revealing darkness down below.

She wrinkled her nose at the horrendous smell that suddenly hit her senses, gagging slightly and someone else laughed at her reaction, snorting derisively at her. “Newbie, huh? Better be careful...it ain’t _friendly_.” She gasped in revulsion, utterly disturbed as he proudly showed her the empty space where one of his hands used to be. Griggs was sniggering, loading thick darts into a tranquilizer gun, jokingly reprimanding him. “Gerry, don’t _scare_ her! It’s her first day.”

He abruptly shouted down into the dark space, tastelessly calling out, “Hey, Croc! Meal time!” There was an irritated growl as a large figure clambered into the dim ring of light, eyes glinting unnaturally. Her eyes widened with surprise as she gazed down at the… _crocodile_? He was covered in scales from head to toe, completely hairless and had clawed feet and hands.

She already hated her own appearance enough as it was so to see him, not even looking like a normal person, being treated like _less_ than that, was excruciating. She watched him for a moment; pity building within her chest until her heart ached, softly whispering, “I’m _sorry_.” He locked eyes with her, having picked up on her voice with his heightened hearing, cocking his head to the side as he rumbled out, “…Wha’ for?”

She gestured hopelessly with her hands, shaking her head in frustration, bitterly saying, “This… _everything_.” Griggs sneered at her, firmly declaring, “Life ain’t _fair_ , honey. The sooner ya learn that the _better_.” He kicked at a bucket next to him that held a dead carcass, cheerily saying, “Now how ‘bout giving the animal it’s meal?” She snapped, shaking with rage, pointing down into the hole as she angrily ground out, “He’s not an _it_! He can speak, he has human emotions and feelings, I’m pretty sure he has a _name_!”

He smiled; huffing out an exasperated reply as he swiftly shoved the slimy hunk of food at her. “Hey, don’t get ya panties in a twist! Here.” She tossed the meat down into the damp sewers, still silently fuming before getting interrupted by a throaty, growling chuckle. At least, she was pretty sure it was a _laugh_.

He was looking at her, slitted eyes twinkling humorously as he firmly declared, “…I like ya…yer _feisty_.” He jerked his head at her, growling out a question, “Got a name?” She sighed, anger deflating slightly, quietly murmuring, “Kate.” He grinned up at her, baring his sharpened teeth, looking a lot like a shark as he proudly stated, “Waylon Jones.”

She would’ve said something else but Griggs was swiftly tugging her away from the hole, talking into the two-way radio clipped to his belt. He let out an annoyed moan, whining into the walkie-talkie, “Him? _Again_?” The person on the other line lets out an unenthusiastic confirmation and he shakes his head in exasperation, grumbling and complaining as he storms out of the room. “Doesn’t know when to give up. Alright, on my way.” Kate follows him, letting out a wordless sigh, knowing it was worthless at this point to try and argue with the man.

She notices as they walk further into the prison, that there are less and less cells until soon there was only one, sitting at the very end of a long hallway, lonely and… _isolated_. She ventures a tentative guess, curiously asking, “Is this one…solitary confinement?” He chortles, nodding as he confidently replies, “Yep. And this sucker _earned_ it. Fair and square.”

The man, whoever he was, was definitely not a happy camper at the moment. She was surprised she hadn’t heard him before. He was yelling for all he was worth, speech thickened by some sort of accent, his voice cracking and breaking slightly, obviously having kept this up for quite a while. He was hoarsely shouting, banging so hard against the door that she could feel it vibrating through the air. “Let me out, ya hear? _Please_ , darlin’. Get me outta this dam’ box! _Com’mon_!”  

They slowed to a stop, Griggs addressing the female guard standing in front of the door, teasingly winking at her, “Need some help?” She had clearly lost all patience at this point, harshly hissing out, “Cut the _shit_ , Captain. Did you bring it?” He lifted the tranquilizer gun that he still had from Waylon’s feeding and she breathed out a sigh of relief, irritably complaining, “Oh thank _god_. He’s been at it for _hours_ …”

They silently nodded at each other and she hurriedly pulled down the cover on the slot, revealing the face of a very angry man and the Captain quickly pulled the trigger. The dart flew into the man’s neck and he grunted in pain and irritation, quickly yanking it out, confidently retorting, “Are ya _shitting_ me? This all ya _got_? I’m gettin’ _outta_ ‘ere!”

He pulled back, stumbling to the far side of the room and she knew what he was going to do next, gaping in disbelief. He was going to try to _break_ down the _door_. She reached her hands out, trying to warn him, letting out a panicked yell, “Wait, _don’t_!” But he was already charging, running full force at the thick metal door, roaring with fury and desperation.

He solidly slams into it, a loud thud echoing through the hallway before collapsing to the ground in a heap, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he passes out. The two other guards bust up laughing, gleefully high-fiving each other and Griggs disparagingly says, “Man, gets me every time. Honestly, he’s as dense as a brick.”

Kate silently glares at them before worriedly peering in at the man to make sure he was still _alive_. He was clad only in a pair of dirty boxers and he was littered with cuts and bruises. Luckily, his chest was still moving up and down, indicating he was breathing despite the fresh gash on his forehead, now dripping with blood.

She’s interrupted from her concerned examination when the Captain scornfully says, “What? Checking him out? Hey, there’s no fraternizing, ‘specially not with this _one_.” She’s about to protest, that she was just making sure he was okay, but Griggs plows onwards, pointing at the slumbering man in question, casually explaining, “He’s _trouble_ , honey. The man’s _violent_ and _crazy_. Robbed every bank in Australia. Likes to call himself Captain Boomerang but his real name is George ‘Digger’ Harkness.”

He eagerly rubs his hands together, excitedly declaring, “Alright, now that I’ve given you the tour of the place, you can do your _assignment_.” She quizzically stares at the enthusiastic man, uneasily pondering what this _assignment_ might _entail_. The other guard gives her a pity-filled expression as she walks away, moving down the corridor and calling out, “Good luck. He’s a pain in the ass.” 

She whips around, looking at him in dismay, incredulously exclaiming, “What? You can’t be _serious_? This is my _job_?” He gestures with his fingers at his eyes before tapping against the door, simply saying, “You just _watch_ him; make sure he doesn’t get _out_.” She flounders for an argument, already terrified at what might happen when he _wakes_ up. “But…what…” 

He runs to meet up with the other girl, walking backwards as he cheerfully shouts at her, “Hey, it’ll be easy breezy, smooth as pie, like a walk in the park…” He pauses, trying to think of another phrase, before waving his hands, indifferently saying, “Eh, you get the picture!” He gives her a thumbs up, merrily winking at her as he turns around and leaves her. _Alone_. With a potentially psychotic _criminal_ who’d just been _tranquilized_. This day was getting better and _better_.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate gives the two guards a withering glower, sending every curse imaginable their way as they become smaller and smaller before disappearing around the corner. She lets out a low sigh, turning to apprehensively stare at his prone figure, thankfully still unconscious on the floor. She watches him, gazing at his battered but extremely muscular body. He could probably crush her with a single squeeze of his large frame if he wanted to. She shakes the dark thought away; hopefully he’ll be a little _nicer_ when he awakens.

He’s got nasty bruises and cuts that look suspiciously a lot like Deadshot’s after the guards had gotten done with him. Some of the bruises look like they’ve been half-healed; displaying a rainbow of mottled yellows, reds, and purples. Her blood begins to boil with barely contained fury at the way they treat their prisoners and she has to glance away for a moment.

She looks back at his shaggy and unkempt appearance. Underneath the dirt and grime, he has a variety of tattoos; one proudly proclaiming the word ‘MUM’ on his chest and a few winding round his arms but she can’t clearly see what they look like. She moves on; gazing upwards at the dark circles under his eyes, the lopsided beard and the chaotic condition of the mop of hair on his head. He’s a _mess_. When was the last time he properly slept or had a shower?

This was her _assignment_. She lets out a snort of laughter, a hysteric tinge making her voice crack slightly as she rhetorically asks, “Just you and me, huh?” There’s no response and it’s silent. _Too silent_. She slides to the floor, frantically tearing off her vest and helmet, running shaking hands through her brown hair. She’s gasping for air, trying and failing not to panic, tucking her head between her knees. Her heavy and anxious breathing is all that fills the hallway and it just makes it _worse_.

She manages to slow down enough that she can hurriedly mumble out some rationalization, some sort of _comfort_. “This has to be—it can’t—I’m not crazy, I’m not crazy, I’m not—Ya _sure_ ‘bout that, Luv?” She lets out an undignified shriek, whirling around to indignantly retort at the person. “Yes! I am very _sane_ , thank you _very much_!” And then she blinks, realizing _who_ she’s talking to when he grins out at her, teasingly saying, “Then why ya’ talkin’ to yourself?”

Kate’s still a little disoriented from her freak-out session and seeing him awake is startling. She didn’t even _hear_ him get up. At least he’s not _mad_. She mumbles, unable to form a cohesive sentence. “Um...”

He’s still smiling, a gold-capped tooth glinting in the fluorescent lighting, pale blue eyes playfully staring back at her as he raises an expectant eyebrow.  Her mind supplies her with _nothing_ and her mouth bobs uselessly, gaping like a mindless fish. Say something. _Anything_!

She childishly pouts, irritably huffing out a reply as she grumbles at the man. “Well…I’m not talking to myself anymore, am I.” He lets out a loud cackle, pulling his head back to laugh before happily praising her. “Haha! Yer’ _great_ , Sheila!”

He squints, seeming to read something behind her on the floor, the letters thickened by his Australian accent. “K-A-T” He looks back at her, face scrunching up in confusion as he asks, “But Innit spelled with a C?” Now just as lost as him, she ineloquently replies, “Huh?” He lifts his hands into imitation little paws, eyes widening innocently as he bemusedly questions her. “Like, y’know, _Cat_? Merowh?”

A sudden giggle bubbles out of her at his absurd impression before her face darkens, furiously glaring over at the vest, heatedly stating, “Oh, no, _Captain_ Griggs decided that should be my _designation_. My full name is _Kate_.” He nods, patiently listening to her, sensibly stating, “Ah, I see. Ya don’t sound too _happy_ ‘bout that.” She internally debates for a moment, hoping she doesn’t regret it as she leans in, quietly admitting, “…I’m _not_.”

He stares at her intensely, copying her movements and tone, moving in closer until his face is pressed against the slot, gently saying, “Jus’ outta curiosity, why d’ya listen to him? I mean, how’d you even get ‘ _ere_ , Luv?” She scrubs her hands over her face, tiredly whispering, “I don’t—I got lied to. _Tricked_ really…” He hums in acknowledgement, agreeing with her as he sympathetically murmurs, “It’s tha’ _pits_ , ain’t it?”

She glances away from his earnest sympathy, not liking all the attention so she decides to ask him a few questions of her own. “Why are you in _here_? In _solitary_?” He looks at her, surprise spreading across his face, bitterly muttering, “Haven’t they _told_ ya ‘bout me? ‘M _crazy_.” She nods before casually confessing, adding in a bit of playful humor at the end. “Yeah, they did…but _everyone’s_ crazy in here. _Me_ included.”

 He smirks softly at her as she continues, kindly murmuring, “Besides, there’s always two sides to a story…” He laughs again, slamming his fist against the wall in excited agreement before wincing from the pain of it. “Damn _straight_!” Boomerang conspiratorially leans in, a sly grin spreading across his face as he eagerly explains, “Heh, well, I told a bloody _wanker_ where to shove it. Told her I didn’t wanna’ go back to this _shitty hole_.”

He begins to get more agitated, face furrowing into an angry scowl, voice rising with rage until he’s barely understandable. “She’s a goddam’ _mozzie_! Neva’ _stops_ ‘till ya sucked _dry_.” He suddenly stops his rant, pointing at her intensely and Kate uneasily looks back at him. “But you…” He beams at her, eyes brightening with excitement as he proudly proclaims, “You’re fair dinkim!” She stares at him, startled by the unexpected… _compliment_?

She doesn’t really speak Australian slang so she hesitantly mumbles out a response. “Um…Thank you?” His mouth widens in an ‘o’ for a moment as he realizes and he waves his hands, animatedly enlightening Kate on the phrase. “Oh, right, means you’re _real_ , tru’n honest, shit like that, yeah?”  She nods, laughing good-naturedly, embarrassedly saying, “Well, good. I was worried it might not be so…nice?” He emphatically shakes his head, gaze softening when he warmly says, “Nah, I could never say anythin’ mean ‘bout ya. Too pretty.” She blushes, looking down at the ground and shifting awkwardly. She’s not used to compliments or flattery. Kate certainly doesn’t think she’s _pretty_ in any way.  

He excitedly waves his hands, a wide smile spreading across his face as he props himself up on the door, eagerly exclaiming, “Hey, what d’ya say we get outta here? ‘Ave a talk over some drinks? Just you and me.” He lays the charm on thick, coaxing her gently and she _knows_. That’s what he’s really after. He is a _prisoner_ after all. She finally looks up at him, reluctantly warning him with a soft whisper. “…Boomerang.” He desperately pleads with her, eyes widening frantically, begging as he fervently murmurs out her name. “ _Please, Kate_.”

She glances away for a moment, unable to meet his intense stare, guiltily whispering, “I…I can’t.” His hand shoots out, wrapping around hers tightly, gripping it with an uncomfortable hold and he heatedly growls out, “Get me _outta here_.” She tries not to wince, tamping down her panic and forcing her voice to be calm as she quietly states, “…please. Let go of my hand.” Boomerang looks horrified, quickly wrenching his hand away as if it’d been burned, anxiously apologizing, “I…I’m _sorry_. I didn’ mean ta…”

He backs away from the doorway with a stormy expression before suddenly exploding. He steps towards his small cot and angrily kicks at it, yelling in frustration, “… _Damn it_!” Concern spreads across her face as she worriedly watches him run shaking hands through his wild mess of hair and letting out a shuddering sigh. He lowers his head, eyes darkening as he shamefully mutters, “I’m _sorry_ , luv. I just…” She patiently waits, knowing he has something else to say, leaning in to see him more clearly.

Boomerang slowly lowers himself onto the ragged mattress, gesturing at the cramped and dingy cell, tiredly murmuring, “It gets to be a bit… _much_ in ‘ere.” He taps at his forehead, letting out a sad little laugh, resignedly confessing in a soft voice, “…It’s _worse_ tha’ in my head sometimes.” She nods, knowing the _feeling_ , unfortunately understanding all too well as she quietly hums, “…too _silent_.”

He stares up at her in astonishment, fixing her with an unreadable stare and she tries not to fidget because she doesn’t know what he’s _thinking_ and it makes her _nervous_. What if he _hates_ me? He reluctantly lies back down, gazing blankly at the ceiling, eventually turning away from her.

She sighs, not liking the oppressive and gloomy atmosphere that’s fallen over both of them. It shouldn’t _end_ this way. She pats the pockets of her military issued jacket and pants, excitedly exclaiming as she finds what she’s looking for. She slowly puts her hand through the door, beckoning at him as she quietly calls his name. “…Boomerang?” He grunts before gingerly standing up, injuries obviously bothering him as he limps over to her.  

She shoves a granola bar at him, pressing it into his warm and calloused hands, determinedly stating, “Here.” He almost drops the food in surprise, confusedly protesting, “Wha? Sheila, this is _yours_!” She waves her arms, batting his outstretched hand away, trying to sound casual as she distractedly mutters, “Yeah, well, I don’t _need_ it.” His gaze flicks up and down her frame and he doesn’t sound convinced, worriedly saying, “I dunno. Ya look awfully _thin_.”

She flinches, wishing she still had her thick vest to hide in but she brushes off the uncomfortable scrutiny, busying herself with finding some water. He’s still staring at her with concern but he shrugs, reluctantly declaring, “Alright, suit ya’self. But ya really should _eat_. Keep ya strength up.” She studiously ignores him, ripping off a strip of fabric from her jacket before wetting it with the flask she’d just discovered.

He lets out an appreciative groan when he takes a bite, loudly talking with his mouth full, messily mumbling, “Man, this is _loads_ betta’ than the _crap_ they call food ‘round here.” She shakes her head, letting out a small smile at his manners, almost laughing as she imagines him as a hungry and grouchy bear. She can almost picture it.

He interrupts her silly thought, finishing off the food while enthusiastically saying, “Still, not as good as a golden gaytime. Eva’ had one of those?” She figures it’s some sort of treat but she still has to stifle a giggle because it sounds like something sexual, sniggering as she mumbles, “I don’t believe I have…” Luckily he doesn’t notice her reaction, staring into space absentmindedly, happily musing, “Could eat those fa _days_ …”

Kate reaches out while he’s still distracted, quickly dabbing at the cut on his forehead. He pulls back slightly, hissing in discomfort as he petulantly whines, “Ouch, Sheila, that ‘ _urts_!” She stops, resting her hands against her hips, indignantly countering, “Well, hold _still_ , you big _baby_!” He grumbles, fixing her with a dramatic glower before grudgingly putting his face near the slot again, huffily pouting, “A little _warnin_ ’ would be _nice_!”

She exhales impatiently, glaring at him before swiping against the wound a little rougher than necessary, firmly retorting, “Look, you don’t want it to get _infected_!” He slowly smirks at her, jokingly replying, “What are ya, my _mum_?” She hesitantly gives him a small smile, eyes twinkling playfully as she remembers the image of an irritable and dependent bear-child.

He leans down, sniffing at the bottle in her hand, curiously asking, “Wha’ is this? Alcohol?” She shakes her head, quietly laughing as she lightheartedly explains, “No, silly, it’s water. Why would guards be carrying _alcohol_?” He shrugs, face darkening as he sympathetically mutters, “If I had this job I’d wanna get drunk all tha’ time.”

She rolls her eyes before goading him into talking; prodding him teasingly, “So, tell me about Australia? Is it really as _scary_ as they say? I’ve never been there. Never been _anywhere_ really…” He gives her a reluctant smile, expression brightening as he passionately explains, “No, it’s _stunnin_ ’. Waking up and seein’ ruddy red sand for _miles_ …Lookin’ at the stars…nothin’ and _no one_ in ya way…”

He looks away for a moment, embarrassedly saying, “Sorry, got carried ‘way.” She shakes her head, eagerly protesting, “No, it sounds nice. It kinda sounds _lonely_ though…” He stares at her, fondly stating, “Nah, ya got animals to keep ya company, sometimes tha’ natives if ya in the backcountry…” She snaps her fingers, trying to think of the words, now thoroughly interested as she innocently asks, “So, did you ever go on a—what’s it called?—a walkabout?”

Boomerang freezes, tensing uneasily, hands curling into fists and she realizes she probably asked the wrong question. She always messes up. It’s always her _fault_. He’s distractedly staring off into the distance, a pained look crossing his face and she can tell he’s remembering something unpleasant. His eyes are shining with grief as he quietly murmurs, “…Yeah…I _did_.”

He finally turns back to her, managing to calm down, changing topics as he kindly implores, “Look… _Kate_. What d’ya say we make a _deal_? Ya bust me from this cell and ya can come with me. Take ya t’all the sights down under.” She sighs in frustration, disappointedly saying, “I’d _love_ that…But I don’t have the keys. I literally _can’t_ get you out.” He grips the edge of the square window, pleadingly stating, “Luv, I can’t stay in here or I’ll go _mad_ …”

Kate chews on her bottom lip, anxiously staring back at him, unable to promise much as she hesitantly stutters, “I’ll—I’ll see what I can do…I just…where do I start?” He cricks his neck, moving in while eagerly explaining, “Aright, this is my _specialty_. Just _watch_ tha’ guards, _listen_. See which ones got keys, they’re schedules, wha’s going on in the prison. They blab a lot more than ya think.” She shakily nods, trying to hide the dread she’s feeling, uncertainly mumbling, “I…okay. Okay, I-I can do this… _right_.”

Horrifying what-if’s run around in her head like a dizzying merry-go-round. What if this didn’t _work_? What if they got _caught_? What would they do then? What would happen to—He grips her hands gently this time, rubbing them with his own warm fingers, murmuring comfortingly, steadily saying, “Ya _can_ do this, Kate. Ya _strong_.” He passionately speaks, making sure she’s staring at him while waving his hand past her shoulder and into the hallway. “We get outta here and we’re home _free_. We can do _whateva_ ’ we _want_.”

He holds up his index finger, firmly fixing her with a stare as he resolutely states, “Oh, almost forgot. One last thing. Most important advice. Don’ trust _anyone_. Ya get me?” He reassures her, hooking a digit under her chin and lightly tugging her face upwards, tenderly murmuring, “Keep ya chin up, yeah? We’ll be out before ya know it.” She gives him a tentative smile, glad for the comfort as she softly says, “Okay.”

He’s shifting from her view and she hurriedly calls out, “Boomerang?” He turns back, hesitantly asking, “…yeah?” Her smile breaks into a grin as she appreciatively whispers, “Thank you.” He glances away from her grateful gaze, seemingly bashful when he reservedly mumbles, “…Don’ mention it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a fun time looking up Australian slang but i'm a little worried i got carried away, haha! Also, a Golden Gaytime is a legitimate thing! http://www.streetsicecream.com.au/Brand/Golden_Gaytime.aspx


End file.
